zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Featured articles/Archive 6
Anju }} The article was written greatly with lots of information and she is an important character in Majora's Mask. User:Coolkat100 20:58, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Support # This was supposed to me my suggestion, but being the perfectionist that I am, I still don't see it as perfect, and thus I accept that I was late to the party. I still hate you forever, though. --AuronKaizer ' 08:49, December 2, 2011 (UTC) # We're going to need more of these, so... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:01, June 3, 2012 (UTC) # It works. It's a great page and she's an important character. Jazzi 14:54, July 4, 2012 (UTC) # I think this article is very well written.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 05:26, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Comments Marin }} I think Marin's is a pretty good page and I'm kind of surprised that she hasn't been featured before, especially since she is an important character.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 05:29, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Support # It truly is a good article, the ordering of the pages is nice. The only thing wrong that I can find is the fact that the ''Melee image is oddly positioned. But that's due to the size of the image and can easily be fixed. Other than that, the only flaw is in Monobook and that's the lack of border's on the thumb'd images and that's my fault from when I had minimal CSS knowledge. So really, nothing major is wrong with it. – Jazzi (talk) 11:34, July 16, 2012 (UTC) # It is a solid article. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:29, September 15, 2012 (UTC) # It's pretty good, I guess. Whoever did basically 99% of it, he could be somebody someday. --AuronKaizer ' 21:02, March 9, 2013 (UTC) # Everything looks good. Green Rupee 04:56, March 14, 2013 (UTC) # Can't argue with any prior comments. Oni Link 09:46, March 14, 2013 (UTC) # Very well organized, lots of images, great bits of info Mrzisawesome (talk) 21:36, March 15, 2013 (UTC) # Nothing wrong with it works for me. Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 23:30, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Comments Hide-and-Seek }} The Hide-and-Seek page is well put together and isn't a stub. Doesn't contain any misleading images and it is informative to those who are reading about it but do not know about the Hide-and-Seek games in the games that are listed. Hide-and-Seek doesn't just appear in one game, and as such it has multiple sections for games. Unlike some pages with multiple sections for games, all sections are filled out and contain helpful information. – EnemyPeacemaker 21:12, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Support # Yes indeed. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:02, March 9, 2013 (UTC) # I will basically support anything that is even half qualified since we need more of these. I don't think there is an activity requirement for voting on these FAs. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:42, March 14, 2013 (UTC) # Good enough. Green Rupee 04:56, March 14, 2013 (UTC) # What Joe said. Oni Link 09:46, March 14, 2013 (UTC) # Not bad, good enough, etc. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:50, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Comments Second Quest }} I am surprised this article has not been featured before, especially because it appears in so many games. Also, the Linked Game has been featured, another reason that makes me surprised to see this article has not been featured. I enjoyed reading it and did not find any main mistakes. -Skyward Sword Freak (talk) 15:06, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Support Oppose # It's a good article, yes. But there are better. And to be completely honest, this is just something I don't want to see on the main page. It's kind of boring. – EnemyPeacemaker 13:46, March 24, 2013 (UTC) # Not every article was meant to be a featured article. This is one. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:54, March 24, 2013 (UTC) # It falls short for a number of reasons (weak lead, not especially visually appealing, bullet-point lists, etc.), and because of the nature of the subject, there's not really anything that can be done about it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:50, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Comments Carpenters }} While not the most "lively" page, the Carpenters appear in four games, and in one they are an important part of a bit of the game. (Finding the Carpenters to get the membership card.) The page might be claimed a little bit boring, but if you notice, there are no stub tags, I'm pretty sure it's grammatically correct, but I also have little knowledge of grammar. There are no double links, they don't link to redirects, and the page is of good quality. Support # We've only just begun. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:53, March 24, 2013 (UTC) # All clear. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:50, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Comments ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' }} With the Oracle games coming to 3DS virtual console at the end of the month I figured there's no better time than now for the pages to be featured. Basically, my way of thinking is that we'll do the nomination for both articles under the same heading but feature them separately. Mainly because the nominations would look similar. Ages brings back the whole "Let's travel through time" thing and also focuses on those puzzle that all us Zelda fans love! Seasons on the other hand, focuses on action more instead of puzzles, so if you don't like making your brain work you can go around and kick some butt! Seasons lets us travel between two worlds as well! I'm not that knowledgeable of the Oracle games so I sound stupid... But Nayru and Din are featured in the games! Once again, Farore gets jipped. DangerousDangerously 22:42, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Support #Supported 06:05, May 6, 2013 (UTC) #Why not? RedPelican (talk) 18:07, May 6, 2013 (UTC) # They really are lacking, but by our own standards, they're way above average... --AuronKaizer ' 04:47, October 21, 2013 (UTC) #I enjoy this game a lot. WilliamLazycat (talk) 02:05, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Comments ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks }} Spirit Tracks brings a new method of travel to the series that we all can complain about. Traveling by rail. Phantom Hourglass was featured and we all know that Phantom Hourglass is lesser than Spirit Tracks. However, Spirit Track's train system is a travel method that we never had before. Traveling by horse has been done as well as traveling by sea. Yeah, the Tower of Spirits is a nuisance and they shouldn't have brought it back after Phantom Hourglass, but they did, and I feel they did it far better than the Phantom Hourglass one. And the page isn't crap. And we need a good feed through of articles since we only have one for this month and June so we might as well get started suggesting! DangerousDangerously 22:42, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Support # all good-- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 22:42, October 7, 2013 (UTC) # Hate to give that game any publicity at all, but it's a pretty good article. --AuronKaizer ' 04:47, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Comments Gibdo }} This article is very well written and the pictures look nice and are placed equally well. This was one of the first pages I had read, and if I hadn't read it, then I probably wouldn't have made an account and gotten into a Zelda phase. Gibdo is an interesting creature and I honestly think that it would be great to have featured. I am VERY sad that it is not in Spirit Tracks. -- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 13:53, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Support # Why not? It's a nice page (and a seriously intriguing first picture). -Skyward Sword Freak (talk) 22:22, October 19, 2013 (UTC) # What an enemy article should be. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 04:47, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Comments